Transmission 40
On May 19th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission fourty in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers as well as an encoded SSTV image. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was TAXI. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PAPA HTV DETAINED SIFT OPERATIVES PERFORMED ADMIRABLY IN TANDEM WITH STRIKE GROUP CHARON PROCESSING POSSIBLE LEADS ON UEHARA AND COORDINATING DROPS IN COMING DAYS RAW EN INTERCEPT FOLLOWS BREAK Enemy Communication The following code was included after the break: 33 11 63 56 51 57 66 26 42 63 11 56 75 33 43 17 12 53 61 63 43 12 56 13 37 27 43 67 37 21 75 11 33 43 17 12 53 63 21 12 67 33 34 76 64 47 72 32 43 22 16 37 72 46 56 33 43 17 75 53 22 57 55 63 75 55 21 47 64 42 Solved Cipher Its same chart as before but order of the letters is backwards. We must read it from right to left. Converted with table, read from R to L: ru a ka u yo tsu ma n mi ka a u shi ru i te re ku o ka i re u ho no ko i sa no ta shi a ru i te re ku ka ta re sa ru se wo yo ki ha to i ra fu no ha e u ru i te shi ku ra tsu ke ka shi ke ta ki ya mi Reverse order: mi ya ki ta ke shi ka ke tsu ra ku shi te i ru u e ha no fu ra i to ha ki ya n se ru sa re ta ka ku re te i ru a shi ta no sa i ko no ho u re i ka o ku re te i ru shi u a ka mi wo ma tsu yo u ka a ru Translation The above cipher in Japanese: みやきたけしが欠落している。 うえはら？のフライトはキャンセルされた。 隠れている。 明日の最後の法令が贈れて？いるシバ神を待つ用がある。 And in English: 1) Miyaki Takeshi is missing. 2) Uehara's flight is canceled. 3) The author or Uehara (not Shiva, right?) is in hiding. (I/Uehara is hiding) 4) Tomorrow, the author is waiting for god Shiva to deliver their last/latest act. (We must wait for Shiva's last/latest law tomorrow.) The SSTV Image The following image was included in the transmission (alternate link): Original Transcript CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA PAPA 15 03 01 11 03 24 24 02 12 07 05 01 18 02 03 09 16 17 06 17 24 01 01 25 07 17 17 04 25 13 16 19 12 06 11 04 06 11 06 25 24 20 13 23 02 13 01 24 11 07 06 12 25 24 03 15 15 02 25 06 12 04 06 19 21 20 15 04 11 20 19 16 11 19 19 16 04 06 17 02 18 02 19 14 17 16 17 02 18 02 24 14 12 17 04 24 07 16 19 08 23 03 11 20 16 09 02 11 05 04 17 20 16 19 06 01 11 02 01 02 19 14 06 16 16 17 18 02 08 07 18 08 02 13 03 05 09 22 15 19 24 22 07 12 02 13 24 03 15 06 04 17 09 03 17 08 08 17 00 17 BREAK 33 11 63 56 51 57 66 26 42 63 11 56 75 33 43 17 12 53 61 63 43 12 56 13 37 27 43 67 37 21 75 11 33 43 17 12 53 63 21 12 67 33 34 76 64 47 72 32 43 22 16 37 72 46 56 33 43 17 75 53 22 57 55 63 75 55 21 47 64 42 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions